


tall, dark and handsome

by Blueberrycreme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is kind of a badboy, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Love at First Sight, M/M, bartender Magnus, not really - Freeform, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrycreme/pseuds/Blueberrycreme
Summary: Magnus had worked at Grey Wolf,  a pub in NYC, for about a year now. Since a few weeks, a mysterious,  quiet grumpy, hot stranger visits the bar every saturday, only to leave generous tip and a smirk directed at a certain bartender.





	tall, dark and handsome

"Tequila! ", a squeaking voice screamed and was followed by the excited shouts of her friends. Normally the Pub in which Magnus worked was not one for Bachelorette parties, normally it was well filled with friends who wanted a drink after work. Grey Wolf was well hidden and tourist usually didn't find it, but it was still listed in the city's best bars.

"My friend here-", a blond girl leaned against the counter."Is going to marry the love of her life!", she screamed the last part and once again the other girls screamed in aapproval, while the bride giggled.  
"Soooo, we are going for Tequila! And your phone number...", the blond one smirked. 

Shaking his head laughing, Magnus turned around where he was standing behind the bar to get the Tequila.

Putting down six shot glasses on the counter top, he poured in the Tequila, followed by a plate of lemon slices. 

"This ones on the house. Congratulations!", he smiled at the bride. 

"Thanks, handsome.", blondie smirked again. While drowning her shout, she kept looking at him. 

Sighing Magnus turned around again. He really wasn't in the mood for flirting with a best maid. 

But it was Saturday, which meant that a tall, dark and handsome guy should walk in here every minute. He always did. Since a few weeks now, he came in here ever saturday, mostly with a blonde guy and a girl that looked like his sister. On other days, he came in alone, ordered his usual beer and sat at the table next to the stained glass window.

"Hey, I would like some red wine please.", looking up, Magnus got pulled out of his thoughts by a young, red headed girl.  
Raising an eyebrow he huffed out a laugh. 

"Sweetheart, are you even 21 yet?", he smiled. The girl looked really young.  
Showing her ID, the girl smiled.  
"Yep...what about you?", she joked. While laughing, Magnus pulled out the wine and glass, he definitely like the fierce little girl. 

"There you go.", he handed her the drink.  
Thanking him, the girl walked back to her friends thay were sitting in one of the booths. 

A cold draught caused Magnus to look up, the door had been opened and in came three darked clothed people.  
Briefly looking at the girl in highheels and a fitted red dress, he gulped when finally seeing what was the highlight of his week.  
The man was a gorgeous as ever, tousled raven hair, hazel eyes, stubble and black leather jacket. 

Feeling something cold on his hand, Magnus looked down.  
"Shit!", he cursed. The beer he had been filling was spilling over, onto his hands and on the counter top. 

Grabbing a cloth, he looked at the door again, only to find tall, dark and handsome smirking at him before walking after his friends that were already sitting at their table. 

"Is Mister wet dreams here again?", someone mumbled next to him. Turning to his right, he glared at Raphael. 

"What is thay supposed to mean?", Magnus hissed, blush slowly creeping onto his neck. 

Rolling his eyes, Raphael continued making at least eight beers for a group of friends. 

"You know, if you would just speak to him, maybe you could stop drooling every time he walks in."

"I dont!"

"You do."

"I- okay listen, why would he be interested in me?", he asked, putting a hand on his hip. 

Looking up, Raphael looked at him as if he was going insane. 

"Who are you and what have you done to Magnus?", Raphael frowned.

"What?", Magnus returned the frown.

"You normally say things like 'this guy is going to be my banana for ths night' or 'she is going to swoon seeing me' but not this whiny shit.", Raphael said, collecting cash from the group thay ordered the beers. 

"Shut up.", Magnus said, turning back to serve a costumer. 

Two hours later, tall, dark and handsome and his friends stood up from the table. Putting on their coats, they made their way towards the door, when Mister wet dreams walked over, as always. Smirking, he put money into the tip jar in front of Magnus. While he did, his eyes were clued to Magnus'. 

Turning around, the other guy left the pub with his friends. 

A whimper escaped Magnus throat, he was just to hot. 

"Pathetic.", Raphael murmured, but when Magnus glared at him to shut up, he laughed and walked towards one of the tables. 

-one week later-

Cleaning the table with a cloth, Magnus was soflty singing along to the song the band was curreny playing. It was a cover to a Coldplay song.

"Nice voice sweetheart.", a deep voice said. Magnus looked up just in time to see Mister wet dreams smirking at him and putting money in the jar before walking out. 

-two weeks later-

He hadn't been at the Grey Wolf for two weeks now. He simply hadn't showed up the week afted he called Magnus 'sweetheart'. Which totally didn't let his heart skip a beat. No. Totally not. 

To say the least, Magnus was frustrated. The guy was literally the best thing about his week and maybe also tje subject of his wet dreams, not that hd would admit that to Raphael. 

"Look who is here.", said friend smirked and nodded towards the direction of the door. 

Tall, dark and handsome was walking in. Alone. Smirking at Magnus as usual, sitting down at the table, as usual. 

Grabbing a beer, Raphael was about to make his way towards him, but wa stopped by Magnus.  
They started doing this after Magnus had squeaked when his crush had asked for a beer the first time. To embarrassed to talk to him ever again, he forced Raphael to serve him instead. 

"No! I will.", Magnus said in a firm voice. Taking the beer out of Raphaels hand, he began to make his way towards the table by the window. 

"Where have you been?", he said, putting the beer down in front of the guy, who was looking up at him, surprise clear on his face. 

"Hello you too.", he chuckled. Realising what he just had down, Magnus eyes widened.  
Opening his mouth to apologise, he was cut of by the other. 

"Sad you didn't see me last week?", he smirked. That damn smirk. 

"No.", Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"No?", the other one let out a soft laugh. 

"No- you know what, I should get back.", Magnus pointed towards the bar, but his arm was grabbed when he began to walk away. 

"Hey, I was just kidding!", the guy, again, laughed softly. 

Looking down at his hand, Magnus eyes wandered till he was staring back at the guy he had a huge crush on. 

"You know whats crazy?", Mister wet dreams whispered in a low voice. 

"Mmh?"

The other guys eyes traveled over his body. 

"That I come here that often just to see your cute face... and ass.", he added.  
Gulping, Magnus looked around to see if anyone had heard, but all the guest were chatting or singing along. Raphael bussy with serving a few of them. 

"I will use the bathroom real quick... or not. Depends on you.", the guy stood up, leaning down, he whispered the last part into his ear. 

A shiver run down Magnus body. Did he mean...? 

Walking past him, the man walked towards the bathrooms. 

Biting his lip, Magnus looked around again. No one was watching...

Before he knew it, he was walking after the other man. Walking down the hall that lead to the bathrooms, he opened the door. Inside there were three stalls, infront of the mirror stood the other. Hearing the door being opened, he turned around. 

He was looking at Magnus like he was water and he himself was dehydrated. Taking a few steps forwards, his hands were cupping Magnus face. Pushing him back against the door, he crashed his lips against Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... shall I continue this or leave it as an oneshot? If so, than what would you like to see?  
> (My other stories are getting updated today too xoxo)


End file.
